Beautiful Magic
by Wonderland's Star
Summary: Harry was raised by Nymphs and always knew he was different from his family,but exactly how different?His bright green eyes shine with understanding and power and his magic is part of him,does it control him or does he control it?Harry has to find the strength in him to fight the outer demons of the world and his inner demons.I don't own the Harry Potter series.
1. New beginnings

Chapter 1. New beginnings

Jessamine had just been minding her own business when a blinding green light stopped her in her work. She turned to the house and gasped when the dreadful sense of death flooded the surrounding air. She turned to her sister, Iris who too had been scouting out for a nice earthy spot to rest.

"Iris, can you sense death in the air as well?" Jessamine asked worriedly.

"It could just be some poor bug who has recently passed away or has been killed really nearby." Iris soothed her sensitive young sister.

Before either could say anything more, the sharp piercing wail of the baby in the house interrupted them.

"Oh sister, please let us go and see what has happened. You know just as well as I do that the family that resides in this house is magical." Jessamine pleaded.

Having a soft spot for the younger Plant Nymph, Iris nodded in consent. The two then proceeded to cautiously enter the house. Following the cries, they entered the room where the body of a beautiful woman lay. Her body on the ground in front of the cradle and the baby inside was sobbing and reaching for his mother. As though the child understood what had happened.

"Iris, we cannot just leave the child here. Let us take him home to the forest with us." Jessamine said worriedly.

"I understand your troubles Jessamine, but what would our leader say?" Iris sighed.

At that moment, a large man entered the room and boomed loudly, "No one is taking Harry Potter but me! Professor Dumbledore instructed me teh fetch him."

"Sir, please don't speak so loudly. Our ears are extremely sensitive. Why don't you call this Professor of yours here and we can discuss this calmly." Jessamine said politely.

"Well eh, I ain't too sure that's what he would want." The large man said nervously.

"Why don't you call him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming to see Harry here." Iris said pleasantly but a sharp glint in her eyes spelled trouble.

"Alright." He answered and stumbled out of the room.

"Come, we must go quickly. Jessamine please leave a note and a small fake bundle out of plants. We must be quick before the man can return. Don't give too much information." Iris instructed as she gathered some clothes in a carrier she had swiftly made out of leaves from the tree outside the window. She made a mental note to visit, the nymph who offered those leaves was such a nice person, and she had to visit some time with Harry.

Before long, the two had gathered everything and hastily ran off into the night while the huge man was making himself a cup of tea. Jessamine felt a surge of pity for the man, he had been so nice and polite.

Unknowing to the two beautiful Nymphs, when Dumbledore and Snape had arrived, Dumbledore had started cursing their existence. Severus Snape was too busy silently mourning the loss of the only woman who had his love. She was beautiful on the inside and on the outside, what was there not to love? That left poor Hagrid wondering what he had done wrong.

"Jessamine! What have you brought back from your travels?" Jessamine's close friend, Tulip asked eagerly.

"We found a poor babe along the way. His parents have been murdered. Please if you don't mind, where is Bluebell?" Jessamine asked, referring to the leader of the Plant Nymphs who resided in that particular forest.

"I am right here Jessamine. Oh dear, what have you brought this time. I hope not another stray cat? The mice population here can't keep up for long." Bluebell chuckled from behind her.

"We found a child Bluebell, his name is Harry. Please, his parents have been killed! I will care for him and make sure he is not a bother to the other nymphs." Jessamine asked, no one in that forest could hate her or say no. She was too kind and sweet for anyone to feel any ill feelings towards her.

"I hope you keep to your word Jessamine, we will meet up with the Water Nymphs, Underworld Nymphs, Land Nymphs and Celestial Nymphs tomorrow. We will then discuss this matter with them." Bluebell said kindly.

Jessamine's eyes filled with hope and she starting cooing at the cute child in her arms. Iris looked on with a sense of accomplishment and pride. Her mother had been killed in a horrible massacre a long time ago, leaving her to raise her little sister. Seeing at how wonderful her sister was, it made her think of her kindhearted mother who had died protecting them.

Slowly, after most Nymphs in the forest including some water nymphs from the lake had said hello to the child, everyone was slowly going to sleep. Jessamine found a small cave to sleep in, her friend had given some moss to make a small bed for Harry. He had looked at her with his beautiful green eyes before sleep overcame him and he went to sleep.

The next day, the different groups of Nymphs gathered in a clearing in the forest. The land nymphs immediately took to him, blowing raspberries into his tummy making him giggle. The underworld Nymphs began to mutter, speaking of the sense of death that draped his aura while the water nymphs were talking about his cute features. The celestial nymphs were the calmest amongst them all, discussing the subject and wondering what to do about the child.

"Adela, what is your decision?" Bluebell asked the leader of the Celestial nymphs.

"Our vote is that the child may live but only those who wish to be involved may help with the upbringing of the child." Adela answered gracefully.

"Ebony, what have the Underworld Nymphs decided?" Bluebell asked.

"Our answer is the same as the Celestial Nymphs but the sense of death around the child is strong. We would like to keep a close eye on him." Ebony, the leader of the Underworld Nymphs answered.

"Muriel what have the Water Nymphs decided." Bluebell asked the grinning Nymph.

"Most definitely yes! We would love to help bring him up." Muriel giggled.

That only left the land nymphs, "Tierra, what have you and your people decided?"

"We would like the child to stay." Tierra, the oldest of all the leaders answered.

"Then it has been decided, this child, Harry Potter will live with us. As an honorary child of ours, I think it is only fitting we give him a second name." Bluebell suggested.

"I think Jessamine, the one who found him, is more deserving of giving him the name." Iris said boldly.

"What would you like to call him Jessamine?" Bluebell asked gently.

"Blaze, that's what I would like to call him." Jessamine said softly, thinking of why she had chosen the name.

"Wonderful, are there any other announcements before we end this meeting. Enjoy the rest of your day." Adela declared and dismissed everyone.

Jessamine was happily cooing over a gurgling Harry. His bright green eyes shone with intelligence watching the Nymphs interact with each other. Iris reluctantly walked up to her sister, her anxiousness grew with each step.

"Jessamine, I think I might be with child." Iris said after a while, distracting her sister from the baby.

"That is wonderful! Now Blaze will have friends." Jessamine smiled.

"You do not think bad of me?" Iris asked, puzzled.

"If I thought bad of everyone who had not officially announce taking a mate before pregnancy then I would very well be quite lonely after a while." Jessamine giggled.

Iris shook her head, maybe having this child would not be too bad. Maybe it was because she had stayed in the human world for too long before she met this group of Plant Nymphs. She often forgot that certain things that were looked down upon in the human world was not in the Nymph world. Her attention returned to her sister and the newly named Blaze.

Severus Snape was pacing up and down in his office thinking about the Potter brat. How could Lily's child have just gone up and disappeared? Maybe Hagrid's tale of Nymphs could be true… Of all things that could have happened to the brat he had to be taken away by Nymphs. He sighed and sat down on his chair, how he missed the times when he and Lily would just sit together and chat. If only he had not let his pride get in the way and insulted her. Now all he had left to honor her memory was to spy for the light. He could not even try protecting her child! The fates were toying with his life, what had he done to be punished this way?

Days passed into months, not long later Iris gave birth to two beautiful children, Bramble and Marigold. Time flew by and it was three years since Jessamine pleaded with Iris to see what had happened to allow the usually insensitive towards death, Plant Nymphs able to sense the amount of death in the air. She still remembered crystal clear the first time she set eyes on a one-year-old Harry or as he was affectionately known as Blaze now. How she wished the child were not so serious, who would imagine a four-year-old speaking so maturely?

"Mama! Mama! Bramble pull my hair!" Marigold came running in to find only her Aunt sitting there moping. Her childish voice rang through the air.

"Your mama's gone out for a bit Mari, what happened?" Jessamine asked.

"Bad brother pull my hair!" The child pouted.

"I'll be sure to tell your mama that. Why don't you let me braid your hair for now? Then when she comes back you can speak to her." Jessamine suggested.

"Okie Aunt Jessie." Marigold giggled.

Jessamine set out to braiding her niece's hair, admiring the smoothness of it. Marigold chattered away about the flowers and butterflies she had seen before Bramble, her brother had come along and pulled her hair cheekily before running off to find Blaze again. Marigold had a strange and unique way of drawing someone into her conversation and when she trapped them, it was hard to escape. She was so talented and was already showing signs of plant manipulation.

"Jessamine! Jessamine! You won't believe what I've just seen!" Bluebell gasped out as she came charging into the small cave that had been decorated into a small and cozy home for most no longer rested in their plant forms.

Before Jessamine could reply, Blaze and Bramble came into the cave in the most unique fashion. Blaze was making a bush float them about as Bramble laughed heartily with delight. Jessamine watched in shock as the bush floated around her head, the roots brushing her hair once in a while.

"Harry!" Jessamine gasped after regaining the ability to talk, she hardly called him anything but the nickname she had given him a few years back.

"Yeah mama?" Harry asked innocently, he had taken to calling his foster mother that.

"My sweet, sweet Blaze. How smart you are. You must be one of those rare few elemental wizards. How long it has been since the Nymphs have seen one." Jessamine smiled proudly.

"I make mama happy?" Harry asked, his green eyes looking straight into hers as though he was looking right into her very soul.

"Everyday my sweet boy, you make me happy everyday." Jessamine answered.

Harry scrambled off the bush and was shortly followed by Bramble. Feeling exhausted, Harry stopped concentrating on the bush and let it flop to the ground. Jessamine rolled her eyes and sent the bush off with a flick of her wrist.

"I don't think I'll travel by bush. Make my butt itch." Harry frowned.

Jessamine started laughing and pulled the three children into a big hug. At that moment, Iris walked in. She was used to the sight of her beloved sister hugging her children. The children's father had been informed. He was overjoyed when he was informed but because of his own life, he decided that he would visit every single week. Being an orphan had helped in keeping away parents trying to play matchmakers. The children were too young to understand but they knew they had a father and were content.

All the business about Bramble pulling Marigold's hair was forgotten and soon all five of them were excitedly discussing Harry's newfound talent. Harry was not one to brag but it was still an exciting piece of information. On the outside Jessamine was smiling and talking away happily but she knew every passing second brought time closer to when she would have to give Harry back. Maybe as time progressed she should call him Harry more often and not only when excited or scolding him. She knew he would have to move on back into the wizarding society but she had no idea of the effects it would have on him. Blaze was the second name she had given him to officially welcome him in a way, as her child. Although his real name would forever stay Harry, to her he was Harry Blaze Potter. Maybe he had a middle name, maybe he did not. She would find out eventually when his Hogwarts letter came.

At that moment, nothing could dampen Harry's mood. He had always known he was somehow different from everyone maybe this gift from the Gods and Goddesses would help him feel less of a freak.

The next few days was full of excitement as all the Nymphs waited eagerly to see if he only had an affinity to plant manipulation or possibly something else as well? Much to the delight of the water nymphs that doted on him, he was soon splashing water at them without even actually touching it with his hands.

Days soon melted into months, it was one of those days when Harry felt horrible with the sun beating down on his skin through the entrance of the cave. He wanted it to go away! To his delight and surprise, the light faded away till it was shining brightly somewhere else. By then, Jessamine could tell Harry was extremely powerful and did not feel much shock. She was soon expecting him to start earth manipulation within the next few days or months. She was very proud for him to call her his mama. Her heart would always ache at the thought of the wizards turning him against her but seeing his strong and determined personality, that small nagging doubt in her heart was fading away slowly.

"Mama! Look, I made the bad light go away!" Harry squealed in childish delight.

"Don't play around too much with the light or Aunt Adela won't be too happy." Jessamine teased.

"Can we go tell Aunt Adela like how we told Aunt Muriel and Aunt Bluebell about the other things I do?" Harry asked eagerly, his child-like speech was fading away and Jessamine knew it would not be long before he would start speaking without his child-like accent.

"Okay, then we'll go find Bramble and Marigold with their daddy okay?" Jessamine suggested and received a quick nod in reply.

After informing a rather excited Adela about the recent events, Harry was running about and bouncing asking if they could find the other two children faster. Jessamine was about to reply when the said children came running and was followed by their father.

"I'll take my leave now Jessamine, I can't find Iris. Please tell her I said bye for me." Their father, Jerry said politely.

"Good bye Jerry, I'll see you next week. Bramble, Marigold what should you say to your dad for your presents?" Jessamine reminded to two children.

"Thank you daddy!" They chorused and waved to their father. He smiled a pained smile before reluctantly leaving.

"Come on children, let's get going. It's almost lunchtime. Your Aunt Ebony will be popping by soon. I don't want her to think we've been ill-treating you by allowing all of you to run around without lunch and look like you've rolled in the mud." Jessamine said gently.

That sentence caused the young children to giggle and willingly followed her. Once she got them all fed and bathed, she started trying to teach them how to read for the fourth time that week.

"Jessamine? Are the kids ready for their outing? Don't worry, I'm not bringing them to the Underworld till they're old enough." Ebony called out, teasing the overprotective Nymph.

"Goddess forbid you allow them there! Are you bringing them out with Airlia?" Jessamine asked.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure my sister would bite my head off if I didn't bring her along." Ebony laughed.

"Okay, come on kids. It's time to go for a walk with your Aunt Ebony." Jessamine said brightly.

"Bye mama!" Harry yelled.

"Bye Blaze." Jessamine laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Buh-bye Aunt Jessie." The twins said at the same time and ran out of the cave, following Ebony and Harry.

Jessamine busied herself with making the beds that she had created with plants and moss before cleaning up the plant furniture. She was always amazed at how useful plant manipulation could be. Soon, her mind was distracted and she no longer worried too much over the children's safety.

"Aunt Airlia! Aunt Ebony! Harry's making something dance!" Marigold shrieked as her twin brother laughed at her reaction.

Harry had made an extremely still and foul-smelling bug move and dance. Harry was watching in fascination as he made it do whatever he wanted.

"What is it Mari?" Airlia sighed; it was the tenth time the girl had screamed because of a bug. She was now regretting suggesting bringing them deeper into the forest.

She stopped in her steps when the sense death flooded her sense, she was used to feeling it a lot but it had a weird feeling to it. As though something was not quite right. Much to her horror, Ebony's suspicion was right, the boy had reeked of death magic since he was a child but knowing that amount of death magic could potentially unlock a hidden talent, Necromancy. They feared that the child might be a Necromancer putting him in much more danger. Their worst fears had come true, the bug was not alive but very much dead and decaying. It was small, but small things can become big things.

Ebony was just a step behind her and immediately, she stiffened as well and paled drastically. This was bad news and not only that but any hope of showing him where they lived would be put off further unless the boy can master his skills perfectly. Bringing him to the Underworld would risk attracting unwanted passing spirits.

"Come now Harry, I see you've found a new talent." Ebony forced out with a very fake smile.

"I make thingy dance!" Harry exclaimed proudly.

"Yes, yes you did." Airlia sighed and forced an equally fake smile.

"Do we go tell mama and Aunt Bluebell?" Harry asked curiously.

"I suppose we do. Come on, if all of you behave we'll take you to the muggle world and treat you to ice cream." Ebony persuaded when she saw the three kids about to kick up a fuss.

She saw their facial expressions change to serious consideration before nodding simultaneously. It was almost like they could read each other's minds sometimes!

After consulting Bluebell, they left the Plant Nymph to her thoughts and went off to the muggle world.

"Now, no manipulating anything but you have permission to manipulate the muggle into giving you more sprinkles or whatever you want." Ebony teased lightly, the last time they had gone out Marigold had managed to get extra chocolate chips and sprinkles on her ice cream.

"I want strawberry!"

"I want chocolate!"

"I want mint!" The three children demanded at the same time.

"No, politely ask the ice cream man for some and pay. I do not want any of you being rude understand?" Ebony instructed.

"Yes Aunt Ebony." The three kids chorused before dashing off with some money.

When the children were contentedly licking at their ice creams, Ebony had enough time to ponder how this would affect anything the boy did. He was such a sweet boy who had gone through horrible things when he was one-years-old. Soon time would fly past and he would be going to Hogwarts or any other magical school if Adela was right, the boy would be magical. Seeing him perform all that kind of elemental magic without too much difficulty confirmed what Adela had said. He was powerful and talented, she just hoped he would use them correctly.

"-Ny! Aunt Ebony!" The three kids shook the adult; Airlia had wondered of to look at something and left her with the three devils as they were known as for their ferocious revenge tactics and pranks.

"Yes?" Ebony asked.

"We wanna go home!" Marigold whined.

"I wanna go to the park!" Bramble whined back.

"It's getting late so we can't go to the park Bramble. We should be heading home. If we can find your Aunt Airlia we can go." Ebony offered and started walking.

"Aunt Ebony, I've found her! She's looking at stuff there!" Harry yelled excitedly.

"Come on," Ebony smiled.

Much to the children's amusement, Ebony had to literally drag Airlia away from the window as she protested.

"I thought they were the children." Ebony mumbled.

"I can hear you!" Airlia shouted.

Ebony grinned and answered, "I know."

Back in the cave, the kids changed out of their going out clothes and were soon once again showered. Ebony and Airlia talked in hush whispers to Jessamine and Iris as the children played. Harry could hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"…Sure?"

"Very… Maybe…Was…"

"What…Mean…?"

"Make sure…Know…He…Freakish…all…say…"

Harry gasped loudly at what he heard and ran out of the cave into the dark night with a rumbling tummy and without a single clue as to where he was going.

He could hear distant voices calling out both of his names but he could not care less. He really was a freak! He heard them say so. His eyes blurred with tears and he collapsed to the floor in an exhausted heap. Not bothering that the hard ground was making his back ache and the sound of footsteps that echoed around his head that hurt badly. Was it just him or did his oddly shaped scar hurt badly? Harry wondered.

He felt an odd breeze and the strange tingling sensation he had felt when making the bug he named 'Thingy' dance. He suddenly felt a sharp, piercing pain at his scar before he fell unconscious.

When he woke up, familiar arms carried him and he felt the soft warmth of his moss bed before he once more fell asleep.

"I wonder what made him run off like that… It was a good thing we found him. He was awfully close to the entrance of the Underworld that we use. The sense of death there is awfully strong! Must have knocked him out." Ebony said carefully.

"At least he is safe now." Jessamine said as though she was trying to comfort herself, she loved Harry as though he really was her son. To a certain extent, he really was her son but she would always fear his rejection.

Iris wrapped her arm protectively around her younger sister. She too was wondering why he had run off and what had gone through his mind before he ran off.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was groggy and his scar hurt. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and sat up, his moss blanket had been woven together tightly so he had no worries about it breaking easily when he kicked it away to get out of bed.

"Harry? Blaze, are you awake?" Jessamine asked, she had been thinking about the reason why she nicknamed him Blaze again. How his beautiful green eyes seemed to bore into the soul of whomever he was looking at, setting their hearts ablaze.

"I'm awake mama. What happened yesterday? Why does my head hurt mama?" Harry asked.

"You went out for a walk in the dark Harry." Jessamine answered partially truthfully.

"Why would I do that mama? You don't let me go out after dark. I'm sorry mama. Did I run out alone?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Something like that. Why don't you just sit down, I'll get your breakfast." Jessamine answered and quickly left.

Harry sat there trying to recall what had happened, he was thinking hard over it and was wondering what his Mama was hiding from him. Did he do something bad to make her mad at him that she did not want to talk to him? He loved his Mama a lot and he hoped she was not mad at him. He frowned, today was the day Aunt Iris was taking Marigold and Bramble out. They must have left while he was asleep. If he had been a good boy maybe they would have brought him along to.

He was thinking deeply as he ate his pancakes with syrup and freshly picked blueberries. Slowly chewing, it dawned on him why he had gone out alone yesterday night. He was a freak! That was why Aunt Iris did not want to wake him up to take him out. Not just because he had been a bad boy, he was a horrible freak. He was a freak that did not deserve having such a nice family. Harry thought sadly. In his childish yet too mature mind, he wished he was not such a freak. He wished he was normal and did not disappoint his Mama because he was a freak. Freakish freak doing freaky things. He thought miserably.

"Harry, love is something wrong?" Jessamine asked in concern.

"Yes Mama," Harry replied, wondering why she was still talking to him.

"Well, hurry up and eat then. Maybe we can pop by to visit you Aunt Muriel and play a few games with her and the other water Nymphs." Jessamine suggested, it usually brightened Harry up considerably.

"Okay…" Harry muttered and went back to eating his pancakes, rubbing his scar.

"Is it bothering you Blaze? Your scar? What's wrong?" Jessamine asked, worried.

"It's nothing Mama." Harry answered and looked away as though to tell her to leave him alone.

Not long after Harry had finished his breakfast, Jessamine brought him over to the river where the Water Nymphs resided. Harry played unenthusiastically, some of the Nymphs had stopped to ask him if he felt all right and always got the same monotonous answer. She was scared and worried about his behavior. Had something happened yesterday night that made him start distancing himself away from them?

After they had dried themselves up, the water Nymphs chatted between themselves. Muriel walked up to Jessamine who had been watching Harry hesitantly play with the Water Nymph children.

"What's wrong Jess?" Muriel asked.

"I don't understand why Harry's acting like this." Jessamine sad sadly and told her what had happened the previous night.

"Could it be something that you four were discussing that he overheard might have upset him?" Muriel suggested.

By then, Jessamine's mind was too clouded with upset and worry that she could think properly back to the night before and shook her head. Muriel shrugged and decided to give the plant Nymph her 'me' time.

When Harry had finished showering and was helping to prepare lunch for just him and his Mama, he wondered why everyone was still nice to a freak like him. He did not deserve to be nice to right?

He looked hesitantly at Jessamine, wondering if he should tell her.

"What is it Blaze?" Jessamine asked, catching him staring at her.

Harry was about to say it was nothing when he blurted out, "Mama, why do you still like a freak like me? Why are you so nice?"

Jessamine was stunned at his question, her heart was shattering into millions of pieces when he asked it but it felt like someone was stomping on her heart when he burst into tears. Why would her precious little boy every think that? She gasped; maybe he heard pieces of their conversation when Ebony made them promise to reassure him he was normal and not a freak! That must have what made him run off. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly, murmuring words of comfort.

"Blaze, I would never think of you as a freak. Did you overhear Aunt Ebony say that? She said to tell you that your talents are wonderful and that you are not a freak. No matter what anyone tells you." Jessamine explained.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Really." Jessamine confirmed.

"Thank you Mama, I love you." Harry said with a small smile.

"Mama loves you too." Jessamine answered softly.

"Mama, why don't I have a papa like how Bramble and Marigold have a daddy?" Harry asked curiously looking at her with his big green eyes, not yet hidden behind glasses.

"You are special Harry! I'll tell you more when you grow up a bit more." Jessamine promised uneasily.

"Okay Mama. Can we go out to play after lunch?" Harry asked with childish delight.

"Of course." Jessamine smiled and gave him a brief hug before returning to cook lunch.

That night, after all the kids had gone to bed, Iris and Jessamine sat together drinking their tea.

"Iris, I'm wondering if taking Harry was the best idea. Maybe then he would have been happier, with a mother and a father maybe even a few siblings." Jessamine sighed; she had informed her sister about what had occurred while she was away.

"He loves you like his mother Jessamine, you know it too. We did the right thing, who knows, maybe he would have been left with someone horrible." Iris soothed.

Jessamine remained silent and sipped at her tea. That was how the two sisters usually spent their nights, chatting and drinking tea. It hurt Iris to see her sister so troubled but coddling her sister who was definitely old enough to make her own decisions would not only cause a lot of problems but her sister would not let her anyway.

The next few weeks went by uneventfully but Jessamine kept a close eye on him in case he still believed himself a freak. Much to their delight, they discovered Harry could play around with the earth. With that, it was decided that Harry would need a training schedule to control his powers better. Harry was confused at first but after awhile, he understood what was going on and began to enjoy training. He found it fascinating whenever he learnt something new and would practice it determinedly. Then, when he had mastered something, he would excitedly show everyone who would look. Harry was happy and contented where he was, what happened a few weeks ago seemed more like a dream than reality at that moment.

Since Harry had first started gaining his elemental abilities and such, he would come up in most conversations but since he had started training, he went back to being an ordinary boy with extra abilities. He went on doing his daily activities and was known to be a bright boy by the Nymphs who thought the children their lessons. Except for a few things here and there, Harry was having a happy and normal childhood.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! I'll be adding the meaning of certain names and/or why I chose them whenever I introduce new characters.**

**Jessamine: Cheerful and Graceful. I chose this flower because I imagine her to be liked for her cheerfulness when I came up with her character.**

**Iris: When I chose this name, it was supposed to represent her burning spirit of hope and her faith towards her sister's decisions.**

**Marigold: Although they can represent grief, cruelty and jealousy it also means Mary's gold. They were considered golden gifts and can symbolize passion and creativity. The poor who could not afford actual gold gave it to the Virgin Mary. Marigold is a golden gift to Iris and was born under strange circumstances, she was also given the name because of her ability to transform into a marigold as her plant form. **

**Bramble: A prickly wild shrub. When I thought of Bramble, I created his personality as wild and quick to make rash decisions. **

**Bluebell: Humility and gratitude. In my mind, Bluebell was chosen to become the leader of that group of plant Nymphs because she showed great leadership skills and her predecessor believed she would serve with great humility. When she was younger, Bluebell was also known to show her gratitude in unique ways but was always grateful for whatever she had. **

**Blaze (Harry): I am not changing his name completely. In order for a child to be 'adopted' by a Nymph, it is tradition to give the child a name as the child's biological parents had given him or her a name as well. As mentioned in the chapter, the name is supposed to represent the way Harry's eyes seemed to look straight into the person's soul. His eyes are truly the windows to his soul, betraying whatever emotion he could keep off his face. **

**Adela: It means noble and serene. Whenever I thought of the Celestial Nymphs, I would always think of something related to royalty or heaven. **

**Ebony: It means dark. The first time when I heard the world 'Underworld' I immediately thought of dark things. So naturally, I named the leader of the Underworld Nymphs Ebony after the dark black wood. **

**Airlia: It means ethereal. If you looked the word 'ethereal' on Google, it would turn up as something along the lines of too wonderful to be real. I imagine Airlia as stunningly beautiful.**

**Muriel: It means dazzling sea. When I first thought of the leader of this group of Water Nymphs, I imagined her to be able to control water graceful and I thought of her to be a star, in a way, whenever she used her abilities. **

**Tierra: Tierra is of Spanish origin and means 'earth'. **

**Jerry: When I tried to look up hard choices or decisions, I ended up picking this name that means 'warrior' of sorts. He had a hard time choosing between his children and Iris as well as he normal life, friends and normalcy. He knew that he would not be able to get used to everything that happened therefore giving up normalcy in his life as well as his normal life that would include having a proper building as a home and such.**

**Tulip: the yellow tulip that means cheerful thoughts represents Tulip.**

**Credits: **

** .uk**

** .sg**

** .au**


	2. Accidental Magic

**A/N: To clear up what one of the lovely reviews has asked, it's about Ebony and Adela's names. As I mentioned, Adela's is because when I thought of the word 'celestial', I would think of something heavenly or royal. Adela's name is meant to be of English aristocratic origin. Ebony's name is my fault. I am really sorry for not thinking it through. I'll amend it soon enough. The reviewer asked me why I had named someone who is supposed to live deep beneath the world named after something that needs light. Give me a few chapters and I'll have it fixed up. Lastly, what do all of you think if I made a Facebook account or a blog? Please tell me what you think because for those who review with their own accounts I respond in Private message, as I know some people usually skim through the author notes and review responses. Also, I apologise for the name change but something occurred and I had to change it. This will be the last time my pen name shall be changed and I will do my best to keep to it. So, thank you for taking the time to read this and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2. Accidental Magic

When Harry turned seven-years-old, he had his first bout of accidental magic. It had happened when Bramble had pulled his book out of Harry's hands to get him to play with him. Harry had turned into quite a bookworm when he learned out to read fluently and hated being disturbed while reading. Instead of yelling and throwing a tantrum, Harry glared angrily at Bramble and unknowingly; his magic blew up some of Jessamine's cups and teapots.

When he had calmed down, he looked around and was shocked to see his mother's cups and pots on the ground, shattered into pieces. He wondered what had happened, it looked as though a mini hurricane had swept through the cave and disappeared. He started panicking, his mother would be angry when she saw the mess. He tried to pick up the pieces and cried out when one of the sharp pieces pierced through his delicate skin and blood started to trickle out of his wound. He was in a dilemma, should he go and find something to stop the bleeding or clean everything up. If he cleaned everything up, he would be hurt again but if he stopped cleaning to find something to staunch the flow of blood, the mess would still be there. He was still thinking when Jessamine and Iris returned. Bramble and Marigold had run out of the cave in fear, looking for the adult Nymphs for help.

"Harry! What happened?" Jessamine asked in horror.

"I don't know mom!" Harry had slowly stopped calling Jessamine 'mama' and slowly switched to mom as he grew.

"Well, I'll clean this up and tend to your wound. I'll have to make some kind of clear path. How about you use something in your surroundings to get you out of that mess?" Jessamine suggested.

Harry glanced around and spotted the bush that he had first manipulated, he had dropped it there and Jessamine had tended to it till it made the cave its permanent home. Carefully, he lifted it out from the ground and brought it to him, he clambered up and moved away from the ground covered in broken glass and porcelain.

"I remember when you swore you would never get on a bush to move around. You needed quite a bit of concentration but now you do it almost effortlessly." Jessamine chuckled.

Harry whined and asked his mom to hurry up and clean his wound already earning him another bout of laughter from Jessamine, Iris and the twins.

Once that was done, with the help of plant manipulation, Jessamine safely cleared up every bit of glass and porcelain making the cave once more safe to walk in. By the time it was cleared up, the sun was still high in the sky but Harry's thoughts were far from the wonderful weather. He began wondering what had caused it? According to what Bramble had been blabbering about, the plates just exploded. Did he cause it? That was not possible, right?

"Blaze, what are you thinking about?" Jessamine asked, affectionately using his nickname.

"I'm just thinking." Harry mumbled, annoyed that his train of thoughts had been cut off.

"About the cups and pots?" She persisted although the child's annoyance was rather evident.

Harry did not give her an answer but instead turned to look in a different direction.

"Harry, I think you are a bit young to know about this but I trust that you can handle this okay? Harry, I'm not your real mother as I'm sure your intelligent mind had already guessed. You are too smart to not have some sort of suspicion. Something happened to your parents that led to you becoming my son. Your parents were magical folk. Wizards and witches. They can do magic and that is what you did. You've just had your first bout of accidental magic. In four more years you'll be getting your letter to Hogwarts. I've heard from one of my wizard friends whom I met because his mother is a Nymph too. He says Hogwarts is really fun." Jessamine said gently, not mentioning that her friend had been killed in the war.  
"What happened to my real mom and dad?" Harry asked curiously.

"I think it would be best if I told you when you were a bit older Harry, love." Jessamine answered kindly.

"If you can tell me you aren't my real mom, you can tell me what happened to my real mommy and daddy." Harry said determinedly.

"Blaze…" Jessamine trailed off.

"Mom, please tell me!" Harry begged.

"Harry, please don't make this hard for me." Jessamine replied.

"I want to know what happened to my real mommy and daddy." Harry raised his voice a little.

"Please understand, I can't tell you now." Jessamine sighed.

"Why won't you tell me?" Harry yelled, tears welling in his eyes. Childish as it maybe, he still wanted to know.

Jessamine got up and walked away, what Harry said next almost made her cry, "I hate you!"

Jessamine was drinking her tea when Iris returned from dropping the twins off with their dad, she immediately noticed her sister's worried look.

"What happened?" Iris asked.

Jessamine explained what had happened before bursting into tears again. Did Harry really hate her?

"Jessie, you know he can never really hate you. He's just saying it. Maybe you should tell him now. You can't protect him from the world forever." Iris said.

"You're right, I won't always be around to protect him from everything." Jessamine sniffed and wiped her tears away with a tissue and blew her nose.

"Let's go for a walk while Harry's training with Ebony and Airlia. We can visit Diagon Alley again. We'll be back there in four years with Harry, might as well know that place better." Iris suggested gently.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jessamine answered with a small smile.

Together, the two sisters head to Diagon Alley through the floo in a nearby wizarding building. While walking around, they noticed the big man that had tried to take Harry away that fateful day six years ago.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! What are yeh trying teh say?" The man asked, astonished.

"Hagrid, I'm saying that the prophecy states that either one must die or the war cannot end. I believe that Voldemort will return again and that is when the war will get violent. Harry has been marked by him for sure." Dumbledore answered.

"Sir, please don't say his name." Hagrid said.

"How many times must I say it Hagrid? Do not fear his name." Dumbledore answered firmly.

Iris shifted into her flower form and was shortly followed by Jessamine, it was a rather secluded alley and if they were to be discovered who knows what they might do if that man, Hagrid recognized them!

"Now, when you collect him after I've gotten Minerva to check out his address. I want you to hand him the book I will give you, it has a tracking charm on it that will immediately be transferred to his body when he touches it. Once that is done, bring him to Gringotts and while picking up his gold, make sure you go to the vault 713." Dumbledore instructed.

"Why's that sir?" Hagrid asked curiously.

"Something that someone like you, does not need to know." Dumbledore said distastefully before apparating away.

"Maybe he just meant meh as a groundskeeper. Surely a great man like him wouldn't insult meh like that. A great man wouldn't insult meh 'cos of my ma, right?" Hagrid mumbled to himself before stumbling off towards Knockturn Alley.

When they were certain the coast was clear, they shifted back to their original form and silently went home. The only thing on their minds was the prophecy and what Dumbledore had said about vault 713 and a tracking charm.

"We must visit Griphook now! It's of utmost importance." Jessamine fretted and was about to make her way to Gringotts.

"Dumbledore may still be here possibly at Gringotts. I have heard that he is quite an accomplished legilimens. If he knows how we look like, he might do something to us. We must think rationally for Harry's sake." Iris reminded.

"Then at least bring me home, or I might be tempted to run off at the mere sight of the bank. Maybe I could pay Gringotts a visit soon with Harry anyway. It'll be good for him to meet other magical creatures. Griphook could help him manage the Potter accounts as well. I know Griphook is an extremely trustworthy Goblin." Jessamine stated.

"That can wait till you won't just go charging about demanding to know what is in Vault 713." Iris chuckled and led her sister to the floo.

When Harry returned with Bramble and Marigold, it was time for dinner. They ate their meal in silence and cleared up.

"Harry, I want to speak to you once you're done with the dishes." Jessamine said her voice trembled a bit.

Harry merely nodded in acknowledgement before returning to his chores. He had acted aloof towards her since he had gotten back and it was killing her on the inside.

After he wiped his hands dry, he walked towards the plant Nymph and stood in front of her, waiting for her to start talking.

"Harry, after talking to Iris, I've decided to tell you what happened to your real parents." Jessamine said hesitantly.

"Well?" Harry asked, his eyes glowing with anticipation.

"Blaze," Jessamine started, reverting to Harry's nickname, "Your parents were killed by an evil man. He tried to kill you, based on what I've heard; I suspect your scar is the result of it. You are destined to help the wizarding world, love."

Harry's young mind tried to process it all, being an avid reader he had quite a wide range of vocabulary and understood what his mom had said. Although the concept of death was still quite unbelievable to him, he had to deal with it. After all, he is a Necromancer.

"Are you all right Blaze? What's troubling you now?" Jessamine asked gently.

"Why is it me mom? Why am I supposed to help the wizarding world when I'm just a little kid? Why did that man try to kill me? Why can't I just be normal and be like you mom?" Harry asked, so many questions to ask but now he just wanted to know the answers to those.

"I don't know Harry, I just know that we'll all be there for you. We're your family now." Jessamine soothed the trembling child and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry mom. I don't hate you at all." Harry mumbled into her dress.

Jessamine just smiled and hugged him tighter.

Iris turned around to look at her sister, causing her children to stop their work and watch the two. They might have been young but they understood what was going on. Whether it was completely understood or not, they were family and family means never leaving or stop loving each other.

"Okay, how about we stop work and head down to the nearby muggle village for ice cream?" Iris suggested. Harry excitedly broke the hug and nodded his head.

"The one that Aunt Ebony brings us to if we're good?" Marigold asked eagerly.

"Ice cream!" Bramble roared with delight.

"I guess that's a yes." Jessamine giggled.

After ordering and paying, the three children busied themselves chatting and eating their ice cream. Jessamine was still grinning like a fool as she ate her chocolate ice cream covered with hot fudge and marshmallows.

"We should do this more often." Iris smiled, the people she cared for were with her and enjoying themselves.

"Yes, we should." Jessamine nodded in agreement.

The sun had already set and it was a wonderful sight to see the village lit up with bright lights and sound of children running home as they laughed, their cheeks flushed with joy. Tourists snapped pictures and chatted nineteen to the dozen about their day while others complimented on the peacefulness of the village. A small boy throwing a tantrum disrupted it all.

"I want that toy! I want it, I want it, I want!" The boys shrill shrieks had gotten louder and louder.

"Now Diddykins, we've gotten you so many toys we can't possibly fit them all into the car on our way home tomorrow.

"I want it!" The fat boy insisted.

"Petunia, get the boy the toy! It's giving me a headache." An obese man boomed it was quite evident that was where the child had gotten his obesity from other than the lack of exercise and an enormous appetite.

"Vernon, you know it would spoil him silly! We can't have that. Look at how he's turned out. He throws a tantrum whenever he doesn't get what he wants." The woman, Petunia argued.

"Just shut the boy up!" The man, Vernon grumbled.

"Diddykins, be good and we'll get some ice cream. We can't get anymore toys till we get home." Petunia said.

The boy licked his lips greedily and nodded. He started running as fast as his stubby little legs could go, which, mind you was not very fast.

The boy ordered so many flavors, the ice cream man's face was hilarious. He was caught between laughing and crying. At the rate the boy talked, he could barely catch the names of the ice cream flavors he wanted.

"Dudley, choose three flavors. At this rate the poor man won't have anything else to sell and we'd be broke." Petunia sighed.

"Want more than three." Dudley frowned.

"We'll get more ice cream at home Diddykins." Petunia said.

"Okay, I want mint, vanilla and cookie n' cream." Dudley ordered.

"What's the magic word?" Petunia asked.

"Please." Dudley grunted.

"Good boy." Petunia crooned.

The ice cream man smiled as he handed the boy his ice cream and the child, Dudley thanked him.

"Let's go find a seat now shall we?" Petunia suggested.

"My feet ache from all this standing. Hurry up and find a table Petunia!" Vernon demanded, sounding a lot like a child.

Petunia rolled her eyes and spotted a vacant table near where Harry, Bramble, Marigold and the two adult plant Nymphs sat. She quickly hurried over and was followed by her husband and son. She was patiently waiting for her son to finish his ice cream, blocking out the sound of her husband's irritating complains when she spotted Harry.

"Harry? Is that you? I haven't seen you since the day you were born and Lily insisted I was in the delivery room with her." Petunia said, not daring to believe it was really her nephew. She got up and swiftly pulled him into a hug. Harry stiffened, not comfortable with the contact.

"I guess you were too young to remember me. Here, this is your mom, your dad and right there. Your mom was so proud to have given birth to such a handsome young boy. You have her eyes." Petunia continued, pulling out a picture from her purse.

"You knew my real mommy and daddy?" Harry asked in awe.

"I'm your mommy's sister. That boy right there, your cousin Dudley and that's your Uncle Vernon." Petunia smiled, her husband did not detest magic but he did not openly welcome it either.

Petunia admitted she had been awfully jealous that her sister was always getting all the attention but after a while, she had talked to her sister and they managed to get through that short period. She stopped thinking magic as something freakish but as something curiously amazing.

"You really knew my mommy and daddy? Tell me about them? Do you know about magic?" Harry asked, his voice going softer when he asked about magic.

"Your sister would do magic so often when she started accidental magic. Have you started doing accidental magic yet Harry?" Petunia asked.

"I have. What do I call you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just call me your Aunt Petunia, now why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Petunia suggested.

"Aunt Petunia, this is my mom, Aunt Iris, Bramble and Marigold. They're my family." Harry announced proudly.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for looking after Harry. How is he?" Petunia asked Jessamine.

"It's very nice to meet you too. I'm Jessamine. Harry's a very smart boy. You should see the things he did when we found out he's a Necromancer and an Elemental wizard. I can explain it to you when we have a bit more privacy. There may not be many people but I can't be too careful." Jessamine answered warmly.

"I would like that. One day we should arrange for a play date or a meeting. I'll just tear Dudley away from his ice cream, he's just like his father. Eating most of the time. I can't get him to exercise either." Petunia sighed.

"We're plant Nymphs, we live in the forest. I'm not too sure if your son would like going in there." Jessamine laughed.

"The forest? How do you survive there?" Petunia asked, appalled.

"We're plant Nymphs, we can manipulate plants and do whatever we want. We of course have a cooker; we use the kind that non-magical folk use for camping. We've made a few modifications so it's a bit more ecofriendly. Nature is pretty helpful. We've made bedframes with some sturdy vines and woven beds, blankets and pillows with moss. Very comfortable and soft. We've stopped sleeping outside the cave since the children have come into our lives. You see, boys can't be Nymphs so Bramble can't shift into a plant form." Jessamine answered not at all offended.

"I apologize, I was distraught when I found out Lily and James had passed on. I had no idea what happened to Harry then." Petunia said, the thought of her brother-in-law and sister's death still made her sad.

"Quite understandable. Shall we go for a stroll? This way the children can get acquainted. Maybe your husband could go back to wherever you are staying for your visit." Jessamine suggested.

"That would be lovely." Petunia answered.

Jessamine sat there waiting and thinking. Petunia seemed like a lovely lady, who knows what Dumbledore could have done with his magic to the couple and their son. Maybe he would have just left Harry there to have a normal childhood but she did not know him well enough to judge.

"Vernon's gone off and Dudley's finished off his ice cream. Shall we go?" Petunia asked as she returned, holding Dudley's hands.

"I think introductions are in order first. Don't want the child to get all confused. Hello Dudley, I'm Jessamine, this is my sister Iris. These are her two children Bramble and Marigold and this is your cousin Harry." Jessamine smiled.

"Be a good boy and say hello Diddykins." Petunia said.

"Hello." Dudley grunted.

"Mom, can we play at the playground instead? I don't want to just walk. It get's so boring when we can't find anything fun to talk about." Bramble complained.

"What do you think Jessamine, Petunia?" Iris chuckled.

"That might just be a good idea." Jessamine answered as Petunia nodded.

"Yay!" Bramble cheered and ran towards the village playground. His sister and Harry followed him. Dudley was left trying to catch up, not used to running.

"Come on Dudley!" Harry yelled as he continued to run.

"I'm trying!" Dudley panted.

"Don't give up Dudley." Marigold called out.

"I think the children are doing quite a good job in getting Dudley to move about." Jessamine laughed, when they had reached the playground, the three active children went wild swinging on the monkey bars, running about playing tag and going on the rope bridge.

"I'll see if we can bring him around more often. Do you have any way that I can contact you with?" Petunia asked.

"Just post it to the post office, I'll tell them that I'll go around collecting mail every Thursday if that's okay with you." Jessamine said.

"Wonderful." Petunia smiled and went back to watching her son now enthusiastically participating in the games.

Barely half an hour later, it was getting close to their bedtimes and the four children were tired out and yawning. They said their farewells and parted.

"Mom, can Dudley come to play more often?" Harry asked sleepily as she tucked him in.

"We'll see, Blaze. We'll just have to see." Jessamine said and planted a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Night mom." Harry yawned and was soon asleep.

When the two adult plant Nymphs were sure that all three were asleep, they settled down on the soft earth near the cave entrance and fell asleep.

The next day, Jessamine woke up bright and early. She hummed as she prepared oatmeal and fresh raspberries for breakfast. When she was done, she checked the clock that she had bought from the village that now hung on the wall. It was about time for Harry to get up, his training with Adela was about to start in an hour's time.

"Blaze, get up. Time for breakfast." Jessamine gently shook the child awake.

"Don't want to go for training today." Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Get up sleepy head. You have to brush your teeth and eat breakfast." Jessamine continued.

"Don't wanna get up." Harry moaned and huddled deeper into his blanket.

"You can play with the water Nymphs if you finish training fast. Don't forget, you have lessons after training and if you don't cooperate during training it means less play time." Jessamine reminded.

"Fine…" Harry mumbled and got up, his untamable hair was as messy as ever.

"Come on, brush your teeth, change and eat your breakfast. Hurry up." Jessamine ushered the boy towards the sink that the land and water Nymphs had help construct. The land Nymphs molded the shape while the water Nymphs helped create a small pond that was used as the source for the shower and sink. The cave was the biggest cave in the forest and was discovered after a lot of scouting around. It was different from the cave that Harry had slept in on his first night. Jessamine and Iris used vines and plants to create a feeling of separate 'rooms' and also gave them a sense of privacy. Vines were used as a curtain to cover up the cave entrance, to Harry it was as good as any home. Perhaps even better.

Harry ate his breakfast in a rush, the thought of playing with the Water Nymphs fresh in his mind and with a quick 'good-bye' he ran out of the cave and towards where the entrance of the home of the Celestial Nymphs.

Once his usual training was over, he rushed back to the cave. "Mom! Training's over." He yelled as he ran in.

"Harry, your Aunt Petunia has decided to stay a little longer. Dudley's here to play. Do you still want to go to the river? Dudley's not so good at swimming but I'm sure you can stick to the shallower end." Jessamine called out from where she was sitting with Petunia who was delicately sipping her tea while Dudley squirmed in the chair next to her.

"Hi Aunt Petunia! Hi Dudley! Marigold and Bramble have most probably gone off with Aunt Iris while I was at training. We still have about two more hours before lessons start." Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Harry." Petunia and Dudley greeted in return.

"What would you like to do Dudley?" Harry asked.

Dudley stared at him and Harry said, "Come on, we can go visit my Aunt Bluebell, she's really fun. Maybe she can help us think up something."

Dudley nodded and followed his cousin out of the cave.

It was with smiling faces and flushed cheeks did the two children return hours later, the two boys chattered away happily about games and lessons that Dudley had joined in. With sad good-byes, the bunch parted but Harry was happy with how the day had turned out. While Jessamine prepared dinner, she was busy thinking of Gringotts and her friend, Griphook. Maybe they could visit him the following day. She had a few ideas in mind and she was rather pleased with herself. She began humming as she continued to cook.

"Mom, what's got you in such a good mood? You've made shepherd's pie for dinner and that chocolate, peanut butter and marshmallow dessert. You don't usually allow us to stuff our faces with so much sugar for dessert unless it's a special occasion." Harry grinned through a bite of the sweet dessert.

"I'm just happy for absolutely no reason. Now, tomorrow we're going for an outing tomorrow. We'll be visiting Diagon Alley, it's part of the wizarding world." Jessamine announced, ignoring her sister's annoyed look that the matter had not been discussed first.

"Cool! What time are we leaving?" Harry asked excitedly.

"After lessons and training. We'll be there for dinner. Iris, would you and the twins like to come?" Jessamine asked.

"Actually, I'm bringing them out tomorrow." Iris made up, ignoring the twin's protests.

"Very well." Jessamine said stiffly and went back to her dessert, doubt ran through her mind, maybe she should have consulted her sister but then again, why should she? Was she not old enough to make her own decisions?


	3. New friends, new skills

Chapter 3. New friends, new skills

The very next day, Harry woke up bright and early nearly bouncing with excitement. He hurriedly gobbled down his breakfast and pleaded Jessamine to hurry. With a small smile, Jessamine got up and brought Harry to the nearby village where they had met Dudley, Petunia and Vernon.

As soon as they reached the nearest floo network, Jessamine explained how it worked and with a bounce in his step, Harry hopped into the floo network and when he got out, he waited patiently for his mother. Soon, the two were walking towards Gringotts.

Upon reaching the bank, they were greeted by Griphook who happens to be a good friend of Jessamine. He nods at the young wizard before bringing them to the concealed entrance to the home of the Goblins.

Upon reaching Griphook's rather cozy hut, they sat down and as Griphook made some tea he asked, "What is the purpose of your visit today?"

"Griphook, we have known each other for several years and you know I won't ask of you for favors but this is rather dire. I want you to train Harry. Train him to fight and be strong." Jessamine asked with pleading eyes.

"Jessamine, I am nothing but a bank teller, you have come to the wrong person my dear." Griphook chuckled, under the harsh demeanor Goblins were really quite nice. They had different cultures but Goblins were rather violent but nice creatures.

Jessamine opened her mouth to try to persuade him to help her but was interrupted when Griphook continued, "But I know of a friend who would be more than willing to train the young boy who saved us from the tyranny of a horrible man."

"Thank you so much Griphook!" Jessamine said with obvious relief.

"Anything for you Jessamine." Griphook replied.

"There is one more thing I must ask, what is in Vault number 713?" Jessamine asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Now, how about visiting my friend now?" Griphook suggested.

Jessamine nodded in consent and holding Harry's hand, she walked with Griphook. Upon arriving, Jessamine took one glance and realized it was the fighting arena and wondered why Griphook would bring her and Harry to the place where several Goblins were most probably killed due to fights over pride. Fear overwhelmed her heart as she feared seeing the worst and she prepared to cover Harry's eyes at a moments' notice.

"Don't worry Jessamine, it's empty." Griphook assured and continued walking.

Still rather wary, she continued to follow but not once relaxing. Upon seeing for herself that it was indeed empty, then did she allow herself to relax.

"Jessamine, young Harry, this is my good friend and brilliant swords master, Fanggrip. Fanggrip, this is Jessamine and her adopted son, Harry Potter." Griphook introduced.

"A pleasure my lady. I apologise for my rather gruesome appearance. What may I owe this pleasure to?" Fanggrip asked, sounding oddly like a human gentlemen but everyone had their own surprises.

"I have come to ask a skilled swords master as yourself to train my son." Jessamine answered.

"Why would I want to train him when he is a wizard?" Fanggrip asked, losing his gentlemanly demeanor.

"In a battle is it not better to have more than one strategy?" Jessamine retorted.

"How would I know he does not turn against us and fight with out own fighting skills?" Fanggrip shot back.

"Why think about that now when he is still a young child with an innocent heart?" Jessamine answered.

"Very well Miss, I accept young Harry as my apprentice." Fanggrip nodded in approval. Surely a child growing up in an environment with such a mother cannot go wrong.

"Thank you Fanggrip. I will take my leave now, would you like to speak with Harry?" Jessamine suggested.

"Very well." Fanggrip nodded shortly.

"Harry, I'll be off for now, I'll come and get you soon. Why don't you talk to Fanggrip?" Jessamine informed Harry and after receiving a nod, she left.

It was like that did Harry's passion for swords begin. Just hearing the Goblin speak of it entranced him, making him think of he himself holding a sword in battle, fighting with his enemies and winning every battle. The way Fanggrip spoke of swords enthralled him as he clung onto each and every word, the thought of just holding a sword made him smile.

"Mr Fanggrip, please teach me how to fight with a sword now! I want to learn it!" Harry pleaded.

"Learning how to fight with a sword isn't that simple Harry. I'll teach you soon enough. Be patient. Just call me Fanggrip, none of the 'Mr' nonsense." Fanggrip said.

Harry smiled at the prospect of those lessons and excitement raced through his body. Not long later, Jessamine returned to collect Harry who was very reluctant to leave. Once he was promised that he would be back for lessons and arrangements had been made, then did he leave without a fuss and even hugged the surprised Goblins with a chirpy 'good-bye'.

Just a few days later, after lessons and training, Harry arrived at the training arena where Fanggrip was waiting, polishing some of his swords. When Harry reached out to grab one with his inexperienced hands, Fanggrip swiped his hand away and instructed Harry to run around the training arena till he was panting and almost fainting.

Harry nodded eagerly and began running but three laps around the big arena late, he was gasping for breath and his legs ached painfully. When he tried to stop Fanggrip asked, "Are you fainting yet?"

When Harry shook his head, Fanggrip barked, "Then why are you stopping?"

Harry kept running despite his aching legs, he believed it would be worth it in the end. His determination impressed the Goblin and after Harry had fallen then did the Goblin allow the boy a five-minute break. Harry frowned but did as he was told but his tiredness was replaced by joy when he was handed a wooden sword and the real lessons began after a few minutes of proper stretching.

After almost four hours, Harry returned home perspiring and absolutely drained of his energy. He quickly showered, ate and fell asleep the minute his head hit the soft moss of his pillow.

This routine continued for months and soon Harry became fitter, more agile and definitely stronger. He moved swiftly and with some training his strategizing skills had begun improving. He often felt like giving up but he persevered and kept training. Slowly Fanggrip introduced him to using a rapier when he was sure Harry would not end up slicing every living thing he met, by accident. After almost over a year of training, Fanggrip decided to introduce Harry to the long sword and arming sword.

During one of the last few trainings before Christmas, the now eight-year-old Harry skillfully sliced through the targets and continued to viciously slice and thrust at them with the borrowed arming sword.

"We'll move onto training with daggers and maybe I'll get Sharptooth to train you in shooting arrows soon. He used to do it a lot before he stopped to become a bank teller. Now come on, let's finish up with twenty rounds around the arena." Fanggrip said.

Harry had grown accustomed to the strict training and exercises Fanggrip instructed him to do and proceeded to run without complaint. He peeled off the borrowed armor from under his clothes in the changing room and started running.

Once he had completed the laps, Fanggrip greeted him with bottles of water. The small boy looked much older with his tall height and maturity one would easily think he was at least ten. Harry chuckled as he wiped away his sweat and thought back to when Bramble complained that Harry was getting so much stronger.

"Well, I'll see you on Christmas day. Your mother invited me. Look forward to your gift. I trust you can walk yourself out." Fanggrip smirked and left, leaving an extremely stunned Harry behind. Of all the things he thought Fanggrip would say, Harry had least expected a gift from his mentor.

It was not that they were not close but Fanggrip did not seem like the kind to give many presents. Harry just smiled fondly before walking to the floo network and when he arrived at the small village, his mother was already there waiting for him.

Just a week later, Christmas arrived and the small cave they called home was rather crowded with friends. Iris had finally stopped ignoring Jessamine after seeing that Harry had been doing well for his training a year back. Harry could still remember the day he was told that he would be visiting Gringotts.

After a scrumptious meal with much laughter and joy ringing through the air, the settled around the tree the Iris had grown just outside the cave where they had deposited the presents under. The chilly winter wind that the Nymphs were used to blew hard that night. The few invited Goblins sneezed a few times as presents were opened.

The first thing Harry did was search for the present from his mentor but to his disappointment could not find it among the rather big stack of presents. While Bramble and Marigold dove through their presents, Harry opened them carefully and inspected each present before thanking the giver. Finally he was down to his last present, everyone had unwrapped their presents and were patiently waiting for him. Harry held his breath as he recognized the familiar shape of the wrapped box. Not daring to believe it, he removed the wrapping paper and when he opened it, he saw his very own case of swords, knives and daggers. They were the kind he would learn to use and he trembled with anticipation.

Leaping to his feet, Harry hugged his mentor tight and thanked him repeatedly. Fanggrip patted the boy's head with a wide grin, knowing full well that his present would be one of Harry's favorite for a long time to come.

"Harry, maybe next Christmas or your birthday Fanggrip will get you more weapons." Griphook teased, weapons were the only thing Fanggrip knew best about.

Fanggrip rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and continued sipping his hot chocolate. Harry smiled, a warm feeling inside of his heart as he entered the cave with everyone else to gather around the fire to warm up. As he entered and shut the door the land Nymphs had help make to shut out the cold, he turned back and saw white snowflakes swirling down like dancing fallen Angels. Harry never felt more content in his life. It truly was a beautiful day that he doubt he would forget in a long time.

After saying good-bye to all the guests, Harry took out his gift from Fanggrip and touching the hilt of the long sword, Harry gasped. This was not just a cheap wizard-made set but a true blue Goblin-made sword set. Harry was touched that his mentor trusted him enough to entrust him with a goblin-made set that only few wizard sword masters could only dream about let alone see or touch. He shut the lid of the box and kept it safely under his bed before crawling in to sleep.

It was just barely a month later when the three children wondered into the woods to play when they came across a man walking out. He turned around and looked at them when he heard their approaching footsteps.

"Harry?" The man breathed out, not able to believe what he saw.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Harry, I don't like him, can we go home?" Marigold whispered.

"Harry! How are you here? Dumbledore said you're in a safe house. If this is save then I don't want to know what is dangerous. Don't you know? It's awfully dangerous here. Who are your friends?" The man babbled.

Harry felt his hand wonder to where he had concealed a dagger and he glared suspiciously at the man and asked whom he was. The man looked taken aback and dumbfounded. At the moment, Harry turned and ran, holding Bramble and Marigold's hand tight as he ran as fast as he could. The man was gaining on them and there was a strange aura about him.

"Run faster Bramble! Don't stop Marigold!" Harry yelled, his legs already used to the running but the young children's were not.

He could tell that they were trying their best not to complain of being tired but they stumbled every now and then, showing how much their legs must ache. How he wish they had not wondered so far out into the forest to play, they were still a good far distance from home.

"Harry! Please don't run! I knew your mother and father!" The man yelled, stopping Harry.

"You knew them?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I do know them. I'm your Uncle Remus." The man answered.

Marigold tried to tell Harry it might be a trap but the older boy brushed her aside and continued talking to the man, Remus.

"Come, meet my mother." Harry said and started walking. Remus was stunned that he would call someone else his mother but then, he never did know his real parents so Remus followed silently.

When they reached the cave, Harry swung open the door and walked in. Airlia was sitting with Jessamine chatting over a cup of tea. Airlia lifted her nose into the air and sniffed, she tensed and stood up.

"Werewolf. Harry get away from him." Airlia hissed.

"He says he knew my mommy and daddy." Harry answered.

"Harry, please listen to me, this man might be dangerous." Airlia said.

Harry nodded glumly and stood away from his uncle Remus. He could hear the three adults conversing but he decided eavesdropping would be rude so he continued to play with the twins. After what seemed like an eternity, he was allowed to speak with his Uncle. He fired question after question and was eager to know more about his mommy and daddy. He did not notice the hurt look on Jessamine's face but his thirst for knowledge about his parents was cut short when Remus finally noticed Jessamine's expression and changed the subject, asking Harry about himself.

Harry chattered on about his training and lessons. How much fun he had and occasionally his bouts of accidental magic. He even demonstrated a few of his skills. Remus smiled at how talented his best friend's son was. He just could not believe he was finally meeting him again after so many years.

"I should get going, it is quite late. I believe it's Harry's bedtime around now?" Remus said as he got up.

"Yes, it is. Why don't you put him to bed if you want to." Jessamine suggested with a warm smile.

Remus' big grin was answer enough and after quick goodnights and washing up, Harry and the twins were soon fast asleep.

That night when Remus got home, he pondered telling Dumbledore the location of Harry. Then again, his current guardians were looking after him really well and from the sound of all those lessons, he would not need Hogwarts. He could just stay there the rest of his life. Remus frowned and fell into fitful sleep.

Just two days after Remus' visit, on the night of the full moon, strange noises could be heard at the door. Sharp scrabbling noises and suddenly a howl tore through the air, alerting those who could hear of its presence. The sound of sniffling and low growls filled the silence and the three children whimpered fearfully. More scratching followed those growls and the scratches grew vicious by the second. It was no surprise when the door burst open revealing three snarling werewolves.

Marigold screamed with fear and the three werewolves seemed to almost smile. They advanced on the defenseless family and prepared to pounce on their prey when Ebony appeared at the doorway. Being the leader of the Underworld Nymphs, she held a certain power over the werewolves but at that moment, they did not seem to believe Ebony as their leader. Instead, they continued advancing and bore their teeth growling at them. They prepared to pounce on the three children when an even louder howl resounded. The three whimpered in fear before turning and running, their tails literally between their legs.

Iris cuddled her two children and soothed them and not long, they were asleep once more. Jessamine had a harder time calming Harry down as his forehead creased with worry at even the slightest sound. After almost an hour of persuasion, Harry went back to sleep.

The next day, Remus came visiting and was surprised when everything in the cave rose up and began aiming themselves at him. Harry looked bewildered before realizing it was him.

"Mom! Help! I don't know what's going on." Harry yelled in panic.

"Calm down Blaze, love it's all right." Jessamine shouted as Remus dodged flying objects.

Harry closed his eyes and after several deep breaths, the flying objects dropped to the ground and all the breakable objects broke with a loud crash.

"What happened?" Remus asked in confusion.

"He most probably sensed that you're a werewolf." Seeing Remus' confused look Jessamine continued, "Werewolves broke down the door yesterday night. I fixed it first thing in the morning with the help of the land nymphs."

"Harry's magic must be at the surface if he could immediately react, his magic is powerful and wild not that much of a good combination unless properly trained." Remus said seriously.

"We'll talk about that later in private. For now, why don't you chat with Harry." Jessamine answered, her voice tight with tension and worry.

"Uncle Remus! Uncle Remus! Tell me more about my mommy and daddy!" Harry squealed, the child's mind easily excited and distracted by the prospect of learning more about his mother and father.

Remus just smiled, sadness quite well hidden behind his eyes. He started recounting the day Harry rode his first toy broom and how proud his father had felt. Then, Remus proceeded to explain to Harry the concept of Quidditch and managed to excite the child till he was attempting to make a broom figure out of vines from the nearby plant.

Remus smiled, having been informed of Harry's unique abilities and felt extremely proud but the many 'what if's ran through his head. How different would things be if the Nymphs had not found Harry? What if James and Lily had not been killed? The werewolf's heart ached with longing to see his best friends again but he knew that dying was not the solution for him. He could not fail his best friends and leave their only child, their son, behind. Although he was in good hands surely James and Lily would have at least liked their son to be told about them.

Later after dinner and after Harry had gone to bed, Jessamine consulted Remus about what he had mentioned earlier. Remus hesitantly explained that if Harry's magic was not tamed and left to run wild, it might kill people or even kill Harry himself. That much power could remove itself from his body and enter the air but there was the chance that all the child's magic might leave. For wizards and witches, magic kept them alive. Magic was their life source. Without it, their soul would not sustain and immediately leave the body. It would not hurt but the feeling of one's magic leaving would most likely drive the person to insanity. He, however much he wanted to, could not assist in training him as Remus felt that he was not able to handle Harry alone should Harry lose control. As selfish as that sounded, that alone held a great deal of common sense.

Jessamine listened, horribly disturbed about how powerful her son was and how much danger he was in because of the thing that was keeping him alive and breathing. The irony of it all, what keeps someone alive could keep them. As soon as Remus had left, Iris returned with Bramble and Marigold as well as their father. He still loved the three of them but it was not very easy for either of the two adults. Jessamine smiled at her sister's beautiful smile and the adorable sight of Iris and Jerry carrying their children. She settled down with her tea and began thinking. After some time, before she went to sleep she decided that consulting Griphook for help would surely be the right decision.

The next day, after dropping Harry off with Fanggrip, she paid Griphook a visit and he just happened to have his break then. With a worried look, she asked him once more for help. Griphook could not help but feel touched by Jessamine's concern for her son who was not even of her own flesh and blood.

"I may know of someone who used to know Harry's mother, Lily. From what I recall as Lily chatted quite happily, she had to no trouble with speaking to us like friends, she told us of a close friend of hers. I'm afraid I cannot recall his name now." Griphook said sadly.

Jessamine's glimmer of hope was dashed and her face fell. She thanked him softly and asked him to inform her if he could remember.

It had almost been six months since Jessamine had asked Griphook for help and thankfully, there had been no further loss of control on Harry's part. It had happened one day while Harry was having his lessons Griphook visited Jessamine bringing along a man with him. His face calm as ever but his eyes glimmered with excitement as he introduced them.

"Jessamine, this is Lily's friend, Severus Snape. Mr Snape, this is Jessamine, Harry Potter's adopted mother." Griphook introduced.

"Harry? Harry has been living here? In this dump?" Snape exclaimed.

"How dare you!" Jessamine hissed.

"Mom? Who's our visitor?" Harry asked having just returned.

"Harry?" Snape breathed, unable to believe he was finally meeting his best friend's son after such a long time.

"Good afternoon Sir, may I ask who are you?" Harry asked politely.

"I'm Severus Snape, I knew your mother." Snape answered in a daze.

"You knew my Mother? How about my Father? Are you friends with Uncle Remus as well?" Harry asked eagerly.

Snape nodded, not willing to share with the boy how much he had hated the child's father. That led to the two launching into conversation before Jessamine interrupted it to explain to Snape and Harry the purpose of why Snape was brought to their home. After Jessamine had explained Severus immediately agreed without missing a beat.

That night after spending a good several hours with Harry, Severus stood up to leave but not before allowing Harry to force him into telling more about Lily.

After Severus had left, Harry thought to himself, "He isn't that bad. He may have a big nose and greasy hair but he really is quite a nice man."

Harry giggled before snuggling down to sleep. He was slowly learning more about his biological parents but deep down, he knew that his real mom was Jessamine. No matter what anyone else says, he did belong somewhere, he had a home and most of all, he had a family that loved him very much.


End file.
